Joy and Sorrow
by Litchi Akatsuki
Summary: Oneshot. Yullen. A oneshot i did for the "comfort" theme. As the Noah within Allen threatens to break out once more, an unlikely person appears to bring him back. Please read and review


Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own D. Gray-Man. However, it would make an awesome Christmas present.

i think meh brain has somewhat died...

i do not know what i am writing anymore...

anyways, HAPPY YULLEN WEEK!!! (Theme: Comfort)

* * *

Allen winced in pain as yet another headache threatened to tear his head apart. The voice of the Fourteenth resounded loudly in his mind, angry for not giving in yet. Allen clenched his teeth as another wave of pain rolled over him.

_I can't give in…not like this…_

_I have to keep on walking…_

--**~~**--

Kanda walked over to the counter, finders moving away so that the cold-hearted exorcist could get his usual order of tempura soba. After receiving his order, he went to the table at which he usually sat- a table in the back corner of the cafeteria, a place where nobody was likely to disturb him. That is, of course, with one exception.

"Yuuuuuu-chan!!!~"

"Shut up, you stupid usagi!"

Lavi froze in midair, sword unnervingly close to the tender skin of his throat. Right above one of the major blood vessels, too he unhelpfully noted. Yes, the experience was indeed very traumatizing.

"H-hai, k-kanda…"

Removing the sword from the throat of the redhead, Kanda glanced around at the cafeteria. Strange, he thought, since he can't see Allen anywhere. It wasn't like him to miss a meal.

"By the way, Kanda, have you seen Allen anywhere? Two-dots over there is getting very annoying." stated Lavi, pointing at Howard Link carrying a giant tray of cakes, waiting for Lavi to finish talking with Kanda, for he seemed to be somewhat afraid of the exorcist.

"Che. How would I know where that stupid Moyashi is?"

Annoying idiots. Kanda hoped that he could eat his soba soon. However, it didn't seem as if he would be able to eat it in peace when Lavi made himself comfortable at the table, sitting across Kanda. Link, hoping to get a clue on the whereabouts of Allen, sat down as well followed by Lenalee, looking for somebody to talk with.

They really are annoying idiots.

Kanda got up, and stalked away, a scowl on his face, the frown deeper than usual.

Lavi leaned over to Lenalee's ear, eyes still on Kanda. "Ne, I think Yu-chan is in deep thought. Should we follow him?"

Lenalee grinned, finishing the last of her soup. "Sure, why not?"

--**~~**--

An anger mark appeared.

Kanda's eye twitched as he continued down the hallway; he had a feeling that he was being followed.

Muffled footsteps were heard.

No, he was completely positive that he was being followed.

After twenty seconds, his patience completely died. No, his patience probably died a long time ago. But on with the story.

Unsheathing Mugen, he turned around and pointed it in the direction of the footsteps. "Innocence, Invocate…"

This time, a muffled squeak was heard.

"First Illusion: Hell's Insects."

Transparent, otherworldly creatures appeared and ran down the corridor, and into one of the many passageways leading out of it.

The muffled squeak and footsteps turned into a scream and the blessed sound of pounding footsteps leading in the opposite direction.

Confident that the stalkers had been taken care of, he continued on his journey.

--**~~**--

_Knock._

Allen stared at the door, eyes wide. Sitting up in his bed, he took off the wet cloth he had placed to cool the fever that had sprouted sometime earlier.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Hoping it was not Link, Allen mustered up his strength, ready to escape out the window if it indeed was Link. The last thing he wanted right now was for the Inspector to know about his current condition.

"Please come in; it's unlocked."

The door opened, and Allen squinted his eyes due to the harsh brightness of the light that came in through the gap.

"Moyashi."

Sighing in relief, Allen relaxed. "BaKanda, it's Allen. Can't you ever get it right?" he replied, looking away from the door and the light it was allowing to penetrate the darkness of the room.

Kanda came further into the room, closing the door behind him. After his eyes had adjusted to the darkness, he looked more closely upon the white haired boy sitting in the bed. Under the moonlight, he could make out a light blush forming on the pale cheeks.

Eyes clouding over in worry, Kanda walked over to where Allen was sitting and placed a cold hand on his forehead.

"Baka Moyashi, you have a fever. Why didn't you go to the infirmary?"

"Because of Link. He'll find out…"

Kanda felt pangs of worry piercing his heart.

"Find out what?"

Allen practically jumped up, but managed to control himself. He turned towards Kanda, waving his hands in front of him frantically.

"R-really! It's nothing, really!" he nervously replied, a smile on his face.

Kanda sighed and placed his forehead on Allen's shoulder.

"Baka, stop hiding things. You'll only make it worse…"

Allen, calming down, put down his hands and reached over to hug Kanda. "Really, you should stop worrying about me. I'm really going to be fine."

"You say that all the time. You are the one who has to stop lying, liar."

"Old Man"

"Jerk"

"Beansprout"

"Girly-boy"

Kanda sighed in resignation. He got up, heading towards the door. "I'll get something to eat for you. Stay put and get better." A click was heard as the door was gently closed. Trying to remember what Allen usually ordered, he decided to make another trip down to the cafeteria, still in deep thought.

Upon reaching the cafeteria, he raised an eyebrow at Lavi and Lenalee nursing ice packs against the back of their heads.

"Oh, hey, Yu-chan!~" shouted a suddenly energetic rabbit, who immediately regretted his words the minute he found himself staring at the tip of a sword. A very sharp sword.

"Sorry…" Lavi backed off.

And then practically everybody in the cafeteria fainted when they heard the next words that came out of Kanda's mouth when Jerry asked for the Order.

Some attempted suicide, but were stopped by those reasonable enough to retain their sanity. Apparently, this was the end of the world, the coming acopolyse, the doom of mankind, the day the Earth stood still.

Because Kanda, the Kanda Yu, had ordered mitsurashi dango. (along with a whole bunch of other sweet stuffs.)

You could hear a pin drop as Kanda carted his order out of the cafeteria.

--**~~**--

Allen nearly jumped out the window when he heard the door being slammed open, but was stopped by a strong, slightly shaking hand gripping the back of his shirt.

"Seriously, Moyashi, do you really have a death wish?"

Allen turned his head around, visibly shaking. "K-k-kanda?"

"Che."

Just then, the overpowering aroma of food washed over Allen as he allowed himself to be dragged back into the room and thrown onto the bed. Kanda closed the door and wheeled the cart over.

"Here, eat up. Your fever will probably go away if you eat something."

"Thanks, Kanda."

"Che."

A few minutes later, all the food literally disappeared before Kanda's eyes. And all that was left was a white haired miraculously skinny boy sitting on the bed, a content look in his eyes.

"Kanda? What are you staring at?"

"That was…fast…"

Allen looked back down at the stacked dishes, and then back up at Kanda who seemed to be calmly standing on the other side of the room, out of the way of flying bits of food.

A slam was heard as Kanda left the room again.

"Good night, Kanda." whispered Allen to the closed door as he drifted off into a dreamless sleep, the first one he had in months.

--**~~**--

Kanda let the warm blush creep over his cheeks as he silently closed the door to his room. For some reason, he was glad when Allen ate the food like he always did, since it meant that Allen was healthy again. Strange, but true. He mentally smiled to himself as he thought of the events that had happened today.

--**~~**--

Allen woke as Kanda wheeled another cartload of food into his room.

"Oi, Moyashi, better yet?"

"Good morning to you too, Kanda."

"Che."

Kanda watched as Allen hungrily devoured the food. The fever seemed to be gone by now…maybe it was the food.

"Thanks again, Kanda."

Kanda looked back at the white-haired boy, who was smiling as if he didn't have another care in the world. His expression then turned to one of fear when the silver eyes widened and the frail body collapsed on the bed.

"Allen!"

The older held the smaller up in his arms, trying in vain to comfort the face pinched in pain. Slight gasps were heard as if Allen was trying his best to avoid or push back something.

His last assumption resounded in his mind over and over again, like an echo.

Silver eyes opened, and Kanda gaped in shock at the golden eyes that appeared for a second now and then.

"Allen!"

Kanda called the name over and over again, trying to help Allen push the fourteenth back. He then recalled the conversation he held yesterday with Allen.

"_Baka Moyashi, you have a fever. Why didn't you go to the infirmary?"_

"_Because of Link. He'll find out…"_

_Kanda felt pangs of worry piercing his heart._

"_Find out what?"_

_Allen practically jumped up, but managed to control himself. He turned towards Kanda, waving his hands in front of him frantically. _

"_R-really! It's nothing, really!" he nervously replied, a smile on his face._

_Kanda sighed and placed his forehead on Allen's shoulder._

"_Baka, stop hiding things. You'll only make it worse…"_

_Allen, calming down, put down his hands and reached over to hug Kanda. "Really, you should stop worrying about me. I'm really going to be fine."_

Hints of worry and concern showed themselves in Kanda's widened eyes. He couldn't let the Fourteenth come between him and his precious Moyashi. Never.

The ragged gasps eventually slowed down as a tear leaked out of Allen's eye, which were silver again.

"Thank you, Kanda, for calling my name."

"Che." Kanda curtly replied, the expressionless façade returning once more.

"I thought I wasn't going to fight him back this time…thanks…"

"Che. I get it idiot, so sto-"

Kanda was cut short as Allen pressed his lips against Kanda's. Kanda's eyes widened considerably (again) before giving into the kiss.

They both broke apart a few seconds later, both blushing and deeply embarrassed at what they just did. And then they sat like that, facing away from each other, for a few minutes.

"No matter what, I'll always be there for you. I won't let anyone take you away, I promise." said Kanda as he wiped away another tear that was slowly sliding down Allen's cheek.

"I promise…"

* * *

yay...i'm done. thanks for reading my crappy story to the very end...

...

yeah, this sucks. please review. i luv reviews, especially the happy ones. ^.^

Ja ne!~

-Akari~


End file.
